1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint connector and to a busbar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-16292 discloses a joint connector with a housing that has side by side cavities. A busbar is press fit into the housing and has tabs projecting into the cavities. Female terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities and connect to the tabs so that the female terminal fittings are shorted to each other.
The female terminal fitting and the tab may be misaligned due to a variation in the mount position of the busbar, a variation in the manufacturing of the female terminal fittings or the like. Thus, the tip of the tab may contact a projection on the inner surface of a ceiling plate of the female terminal fitting. A clearance can be provided between the female terminal fitting and the inner surface of the cavity so that the entire female terminal fitting can be displaced to avoid the above-described contact.
Miniaturization of terminal fittings has created a demand for miniaturized housings. Hence, almost no clearances can be formed between female terminal fittings and inner surfaces of cavities. Accordingly, a risk of contact has increased recently and an effective measure against this contact is needed.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to avoid the contact of a contact piece with a terminal fitting.